numberjacksfandomcom-20200213-history
Numberjacks (Characters)
FotoFlexer Photo Zero.png FotoFlexer Photo One2.png FotoFlexer Photo Two.png FotoFlexer Photo Three.png FotoFlexer Photo Four.png FotoFlexer Photo Five.png FotoFlexer Photo Six.png FotoFlexer Photo Seven.png FotoFlexer Photo Eight.png FotoFlexer Photo Nine.png Numberjacks are sentient "superhero numbers" that live within the sofa and solve problems, combating the meanies in the process. There are ten known Numberjacks in total: numbers Zero to Nine. Biology and Anatomy Little is known about the biology of the Numberjacks. Only that they resemble numbers and that their number corresponds approximately to the age of their human counterparts. For example Eight would have the intelligence and speaking ability of an eight-year-old, and Zero and One are not fluent in their language because they are very young. as Fourteen.]]Despite this they are not known to age naturally and can only do so through the power of brain gain. This is only known to happen on two occasions when the accidental use of powerful brain gain resulted in a one being put in front of Four to make him Fourteen, and when they used brain gain to temporarily turn Three into another Four to prevent the Numbertaker (who was taking threes) from taking her. Despite his protesting in the aforementioned Fourteen incident, this was reversed by the use of brain gain. As a teenager Four was "strange"; Three knew that being a teenager was "weird". The episode The Dreaded Lurgi reveals that they can catch diseases, and several episodes reveal that they require sleep. Judging by The Dreaded Lurgi, diseases may manifest and go away more quickly in Numberjacks than humans, however, that may just be a trait of the lurgi itself. Numberjacks have males and females just like humans. In the show, all the even numbers are boys and all the odd numbers are girls, however, this is probably a coincidence as when Three briefly turned into another Four in Being 3, she didn't turn into a boy. The colour of a Numberjack seems to be randomly-generated because it doesn't change when a Numberjack ages (as seen in Into the Teens and Being 3), and each Numberjack is a different colour. Some people tend to believe that the Numberjacks are all siblings, though this is incorrect because the productions of Numberjacks didn't intend for them to be siblings so they could add in some romance hints between them (mainly the main cast). Numberjack faces have two eyes, a mouth and a nose, just like humans. The numberjack eye features prominent eyelashes and a heavy brow ridge but no eyebrow. The numberjacks use their faces to make expressions often in a way that is exaggerated. Numberjacks ages are reflected in their facial features, For example one's youth is evident in his larger cheeks. Go watch numberjacks or else the puzzler will put you in his puzzle bubble. Society and Technology Technology The Numberjacks are an extremely advanced race. They live within the sofa which has lots of technology far beyond that of the humans. This includes brain gain. In addition to this the Launcher allows a form of teleportation and if a Numberjack is outside they can just materialise and fly back through the Launcher. It is not known how the Numberjacks came across (or invented) such technology. Four displays an extensive knowledge of the systems usually being the one that mans the controls in the Control Room and carries out repairs to the Launcher. Buddy Blocks are also an apparently sentient entity that live within the sofa and are somehow controlled by the Numberjacks. Society The Numberjacks seem to have formed some sort of society as there are shown to be differences in how different Numberjacks go about their lives; Zero, One and Two remain in the sofa and simply play, because they are too young to do work. Three, Four, Five, and Six, however, work together and go on various missions to defeat the meanies; they are based in the Control Room. Finally, Seven, Eight, and Nine are the older Numberjacks and go on independent missions of an undisclosed nature but also often look after the younger Numberjacks and are usually available to help if Three, Four, Five or Six need it. Additionally, when Four became a teenager, he said that he was "almost an adult", feeling instantly superior to his peers. This implies that the older a Numberjack is, the more responsibility they have, but children over three are still allowed to live without an adult. History The Numberjacks went on various missions. Before the occasion where Zero escaped from the sofa making zero of everything the Numberjacks had met all of the meanies before, having information on all of them which was available at the press of a button. Problems were either caused by one of the younger Numberjacks (who might have been brainwashed by the meanies) or by the meanies. The Numberjacks always succeeded. This article will only contain events that are not missions as such. For a summary of each individual mission the Numberjacks have been on see: Mission. imagines a world where the Numberjacks cause problems instead of solving them.]]One time Zero accidentally messed with the Launcher controls meaning that all the Numberjacks starting from One were being taken from the sofa and causing problems relating to their number. The problem was eventually solved by Zero who used brain gain to save the Numberjacks and fix the problems. He was congratulated by the rest of the Numberjacks for his efforts. Around Christmas time the Numberjacks decorated the sofa to look festive. Despite the festivities however, the Numberjacks were called out on a mission in which three meanies worked together. , Two, Eight, and Nine enjoy their holiday.]]After this, the older Numberjacks took the younger Numberjacks (except Zero) on a holiday to the beach. After losing them briefly Nine and Eight managed to reunite with One and Two in time to help the other Numberjacks who were still on duty defeat all five of the meanies. The Puzzler set them a challenge to make five ways of making ten and they succeeded, foiling the meanies' plans. After completing several more missions involving the meanies there came a point were there were no cameras to show us what happened on the Numberjacks' adventures so Seven told us in audio form instead. The Numberjacks completed several more missions in this format and were not known to ever stop. Category:Intelligent beings Category:The sofa Category:Characters